


Tangled in Green

by Turtletamer



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Awkward meeting, Communication, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Humor, Kyle is mute by choice, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, POV Alternating, Roommates, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtletamer/pseuds/Turtletamer
Summary: Kyle is a guy that never speaks. No one knows why or how long. They don't start off on the right foot, but Stan doesn't care. He wants to be friends with Kyle. It's in his nature that he gets along with those around him.When things progress Stan finds himself wanting to know even more about him. His best friend starts to feel left out. And why the hell does he feel so weird inside? Surely he doesn't like Kyle as more than a friend. Right?----------Edit for summary. Cause I suck at them xD---------Other characters are more prominent at first so Kyle can be easd in more naturally.Rating is subject to change, if requested, but a warning would be up for that chapter(s).This is my first time posting so I hope you like it!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Please read bottom notes. (:

Chapter 1: Speak

Today was a new beginning. From this day forward a brand new chapter in my life was being written. Absolutely anything was possible now. Why? Because today I was finally officially free.

Sure, the average person would mark the day of their high school graduation as their new life ahead. But some of us couldn’t just up and move out straight away, go to college instantly, and get our dream job. Not that I was far behind or anything, I just needed an extra year to figure things out. 

So here I am taking the first step. On my way to my new house, starting a new life of my own.

I park my car at the designated meeting spot immediately scanning the area. “Of course he isn’t here yet.” I roll the windows down before turning the car off. 

I’m waiting for an old friend from high school. Actually, we’d known each other since middle school but we never really talked or anything until freshman year. It was simple really. We both took music appreciation class for an easy A. It was either that or another year of Spanish. No thanks, I’d much rather sit back and appreciate the fact that all I had to do was listen to music for an hour. 

Back to the point here. One day Mr. Habbit paired us together for a project. It was simple as hell; choose any music artist or band on the list given to us, listen to them, watch live performances online, then put together an essay on what set them apart from other artists. This would count as 50% of our entire years grade. Pretty sweet deal right? 

We first met up at the library to start out but soon started talking about music we actually liked among other things. Turned out we had a lot in common. We both preferred rock and the same bands at that. As soon as I mentioned I had a dog his eyes lit up. Apparently he was a big animal lover. From then on out he’d just come to my place to finish it up then play video games and chill. 

I can’t help but smile at the movie-like highlight reel plays through my head of all the stupid shit we did back then. 

A welcomed breeze drifts through the window breaking me from my not so distant memories. The smell of the coffee shop across the way fills my lungs. Might as well grab a cup while I wait. 

I make my way across, the door chimes as I enter. I’m not the type to go to Harbucks or anything. When I think coffee, I think sugar and creamer. So the intricate menu of all the different types of coffee, flavors, and add ons are a little overwhelming. Like shit, the hell needs to order an entire list for one damn coffee? 

Whatever, I’ll dumb it down to help the barista and more importantly myself out. When my turn comes up I look at the blonde and back at the menu. “I like coffee. I like caramel. Whatcha recommend?” 

He seemed to think it over for a second. “If you want to keep it simple, how about a caramel frappe?” 

I have no earthly idea what a frappe is. “Sure sound great.” 

“With whipped cream on top?”

“Oh god no! I mean, um, no thanks.” I hand over my money, a little pink from the way I reacted. What can I say. I hate whipped cream. Its possibly the worst so called food I’ve ever tasted in my life. And don’t even get me started on the texture.

I head over to the table closest to the counter. Might as well people watch. Too bad there’s only two people here. A tall brunette woman in a business suit stood impatiently, drumming her nails against the counter. Her body language alone said ‘I’m more important than anyone.’ And her face? ‘What’s taking you minimum wage bastards so damn long.’ Typical and lame.

The other is a curly headed guy staring really freaking hard at a stack of papers a few feet away from me. Seriously he looks like he’s about to glare a hole through em. Wonder what that’s all about.

Before I can really think about it my names called. I stand and grab my coffee. “Oh it’s frozen.” I sip at it noticing the blonde looks a little worried. Nah, the guy looks borderline on the edge of freaking out. “This is great, thanks.” I give him a thumbs up for the recommendation. It’s pretty warm out anyway so something hot probably wouldn’t be the best of choices.

I turned to walk away when the business lady dashes by ramming me in the shoulder causing the worst chain of events ever. I’m talking the kind of dumb crap you only see on a shitty TV show. 

I’m mid step causing me to lose my balance. I flail my arms around trying to recoup to no avail. From then on it’s like I’m watching everything in slow motion. I have absolutely nowhere to go.. Except on the curly haired guys table. 

I get a small glance of the woman walking out as I’m falling and I swear she was rolling her eyes. 

Hoity toity bitch.

I fall forward across the table and inwardly wince when the lid of my cup pops off from the pressure of my hand frantically gripping it. The contents douse half the guys face, arm, and papers. 

And to top it all off, I was so worried about the cup that I forget to brace myself, my face rams right on the table top. 

You have got to be kidding me.

As soon as physically and mentally possible I regain my composure. My face throbbed but I’d felt way worse before. My chest falls to my stomach when I see the damage. I immediately start apologizing and inwardly cursing that brown haired she devils soul. If she even has one. Doubt it.

“I’m so so sorry man. God, this is bad. Are these papers really important?” I grab some napkins and quickly get to work dabbing at the paper closest to me, hoping to hell either they didn’t matter too much, or he had extra copies. 

“Dude I’ll pay for whatever you want here and finish cleaning this up.” I was still soaking up the liquid trying not to let anything smudge when he forcefully snatches the paper away. “Um okay, sorry.. I won’t touch those then. Uh, what’s your name?” 

Maybe talking normally would help out with the awkward tension. “I’m sure there’s a way I can make up for this.” But when I look up toward his face I notice his expression hasn't changed since I first walked in. He’d apparently cleaned his face like a damn ninja, not even a hint of the accident left, and was still reading the paper he had from the start. 

What the ever loving hell. And when did he do that?

“So yeah. I’m Stan.”

Nothing.

I finish cleaning the table and look at him one last time. “Silent treatment huh?” 

What a dick.

I throw the last of the napkins away and walk towards the exit when the owner stops me. In his hand was a freshly made caramel frappe. “Oh um yeah, I’m sorry for all the commotion and disruption to your cafe.” 

“It’s totally fine, I’m always spilling things so yeah. Here.” I took the coffee and gave my thanks as I got the hell outta there. 

I lean against my car, pull out my phone, and send a quick text. ‘Dude, where are you?’ I glance at my face in the side mirror. Not too bad. Just a bruise under my eye, close to my nose.

My smile from earlier was officially gone. Seriously what was up with that guy? Who doesn’t react at all to something like that? He gave me the silent treatment for Christs sake! What are we five again? 

I nurse my drink and look up. Speak of the devil. He, himself, was walking towards me, collected papers in hand. But instead of saying anything he stares at me with the same expressionless face and keeps on walking. 

This only adds fuel to the fire inside me. 

Maybe in some weird way this guy knew the way he acted was infuriating. The ultimate ‘fuck you’. If so, he’s a genius. 

“I’m here.”

“Fuck you.”

“I don’t feel like it right now.”

I spin around deciphering my thoughts to my surroundings. “Oh shit. Where the hell were you?”

“I don’t know. I got here didn’t I? More importantly, why were you talking to yourself? Are you going crazy Marsh ‘cause if you are we might have to rethink this whole roommate thing.”

I fist bump his shoulder at his sad attempt at a joke. “I’ll explain when we get home.” Remembering his earlier comment halfway into my car I yell back, “And I don’t wanna fuck you now or later.” 

He smiles and shrugs not giving two shits at the people staring.

——————————-

The place really wasn’t all that far away and the outside looks nicer than I imagined. Hell, the place as a whole is pretty great. We have our own little dirt road and trees surrounding the perimeter giving it a nice, secluded, outdoorsy feel. 

While we transport boxes from my car to my new room I explain the earlier incident to Craig. 

“I would have just walked away.”

Typical Craig. “Of course YOU would. You’d blame someone else even if no one was there.”

“You know me well.” Craig kicks the door shut, the last box cradled in his arms.

“Yeah. I do. Yet I’m surprised you’re doing this much. You must really love me huh.” I wiggle my brows and smirk.

“Want me to tell you all the reasons I don’t?” he looks down at the box and back at my empty hands. “So am I, take this damn thing.” he shoves the box in my arms huffing as he walks away.

“My heart, Tucker. Why do you treat me so?” 

We banter animatedly back and forth while I set up my bed, fimd my bathroom necessities, lamp, and put away a bit of clothes. The rest of the boxes could wait. 

It was around dinner time and pizza never sounded better. 

The sound of light munching and the lame ass horror movie we decided on is broken by Craig. “So what now?”

I knew he was talking about me and not what we were currently doing. I throw my crust into the box and finish chewing. “I’m gonna head out tomorrow. Find some sort of part time job. I missed the cut off time for this semester so I’ll hit up my old textbooks as a refresher til the next one rolls around. Really, I think the extra time to look over all the old stuff and study up on the shit I sucked at is probably better than going in with a year long memory gap anyway.” 

Craig hums never taking his eyes off the television. “You can work a class schedule around your job schedule a hell of a lot easier than the other way around too.”

“How insightful.” Brow raised I stared at my friend, his face lighting up then dimming as scenes changed with the movie. “Don’t grow up on me too fast Tucker.” I received a response in the form of a kick to the side. 

Another movie and a short comedy later I pick Craigs legs up from my lap, stand up, and stretch. 

Time for a nice hot shower. It would probably be a good idea to check up on my face again too, just incase its swelling. Don’t wanna look like a hoodlum at my interviews tomorrow. 

Before I get the chance to turn towards the stairs the front door swings open. 

The last person I ever thought I would see again, especially here of all places, was now standing in my living room stealing a glance at the tv. My eyes wide, he finally seems to notice me. A look a couldn’t decipher crossed his face before striding up the stairs. 

I can’t move.

I can’t even think straight.

“What’s your deal?”

What is this some kind of joke? “Dude… Craig.. What-” My eyes flickered from the spot he once stood to the stairs then directly to Craig. The process is repeated until I felt another kick. 

Damn Craigs long legs. 

“What.” I gesture towards the top of the stairs, “Who the hell?”

Craig sat up and shrugged. “I forgot to mention it. We have another roommate. Not a big deal, dude. I didn’t think it’d get your panties in a wad.” 

“Not a big deal? That’s not the issue here. That’s the guy I told you about earlier. That’s the jackass!” I rub my head trying to process. A low rumbling sound soon turns into full blown laughter beside me. 

“The fuck are you laughing at?”

“You fucked up so bad.” he clutches his stomach and continues, “Or maybe not. I don’t even know.” 

“What does that mean? I’m not the bad guy here.”

“Ah well.” his laughter starts to fade. Which is good ‘cause I’m really getting pissed at this point. I feel like the brunt of a stupid joke. “He’s like a mute or something. He doesn’t talk.”

My stomach once again starts to sink. “So he can’t speak? Fuck my life man.”

Mute. How am I going to communicate with someone like that? Evidence from our earlier encounter tells me it’s not going to be easy.

“No. He can talk I’m pretty sure. I’ve never heard him do it though. He can hear just fine, I know that much. Sometimes he’ll shake his head to respond but that’s rare. Been around the guy for two months and I’ve gotten probably hmm.. Five head shakes and he watched TV down here maybe three times.” Craig just shrugs it off like it’s nothing. “I don’t think he’s a bad guy. Besides, less talking means less drama in the house. Works out great for me. He’s like the perfect roommate.”

I glare instantly.

“Yeah yeah, you too Stan.” I know he means it when he uses my first name. Even if he acts like its nothing. His own little way of trying to make me feel better and lighten the tension. 

God I feel like the biggest douche ever. Way to start things off with my new roommate. Call him names and talk shit about him all day. Perfect.

Whatever. I’ll just apologize again now that things are clear. Not tonight though. I’ve had enough for today and I’m sure seeing me here bothered him too.

I head upstairs, take a quick well needed shower, and crawl into bed. The days events swirling like a tornado in my head.


	2. Friends, Foes, and In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan hustles his way into a job lead and Kyles good side. As for Craig.. Well, he just wants to fuck around.

I flip through the stack of applications one more time, looking for anything I might have missed. I know I need a job soon so I picked up applications from basically every place I could think of. The stack is thick and just holding them is mentally exhausting. I still have money so it isn’t as if I need to be on a mad dash about it. I just don’t want my roomies to think I’m gonna try to bum off them. Not that Craig would ever think so, but Kyle? I’m not so sure about him.

“I need to chill.” Over half of these jobs are things I would never want to do. It makes more sense to go after the ones I like and maybe wait a little longer than it would to jump into a shitty job right away just for the sake of saying ‘Hey guys I have a job!’. 

Okay, time to narrow things down. I throw the first five in the -no- pile. Pretty sure I’d make a shitty waiter. I can turn on the charm and get plenty of tips but.. I glance towards the table at the opposite side of the cafe. ‘Nope. Not going there right now.’ I shake my thoughts away and continue sorting. I end up with fifteen in the -no- pile, two in the -maybe- and four in the -yes-. 

I shove the rejects to the side and get to work on filling out the rest. Three in and I’m beyond bored. I’m already sick of writing the same things over and over. I put my pen down and lean back in my seat.

I’m at the same cafe I met Kyle. It’s only been three days but this place is becoming a part of my routine. It has a really relaxing atmosphere. I usually end up here a little after lunch time so the place is rather quiet by then. Plus I’ve pretty much made a small friendship with the owner. His name’s Tweek. He’s an interesting fella, that one. He seems to be a little on edge whenever he’s speaking to people. I’ve noticed when he sits with me he always bounces one leg and sometimes bites at his nails. He probably has a little social anxiety, not that I’d ask. 

I may have become friends with Tweek but Kyle, ugh, I still haven’t said a word to him. In my own defense I’ve only seen him once since that first day and he was walking out of the front door already. I have no earthly idea what that redhead does during the day and I don’t care enough to ask Craig. Part of me feels like he was still a dick even if he doesn’t talk. Otherwise, I would have been to his room the next morning to give my last apology.

Putting all that aside, life is pretty sweet. I stay out most of the day doing whatever I want, mostly getting to know the lay of the land and the type of people that live here while still looking for a job, of course. By the time I get back home Craigs on the couch, dinner in hand and a movie starting. If I didn’t know any better I swear he waits to hit play when he hears my car. Hell, maybe he does. I bet he was lonely until I moved in. He would never admit to it though. That would break his ‘I don’t give a fuck’ persona. Though he usually doesn’t keep that up for too long around me. 

“Hey Stan.” the chair opposite mine pulls out and Tweek plops down. 

“Hi Tweek.”

He glances at the paperwork and ask “do you know anything about construction work?”

Well that’s not what I expected. “You mean like those guys with the huge machinery that dig up old dirt or concrete and replace the spot with huge buildings? ‘Cause that, I have no clue.”

Tweeks eyes widen “No no, I should have been more clear. I mean um just fixing things like replacing a window or putting together and replacing steps. Small projects like that.” He’s biting his nails now. Great, my idiocy has made him nervous. Why did my head go straight to the extreme? Dumbass. 

“Yeah why? Do you need anything?”

“No” Tweeks face relaxes. “My uncle is looking for a worker actually. Someone to do small jobs that he doesn’t have the time for.” 

Now I see where this is going. I’m so damn stupid sometimes.

“I told him about you and well, if you’re interested, he said to give him a call.” He slides a card towards me belonging to a small business. 

“Sweet, thanks man. This sounds better than anything else I was going to apply for.” I snatch up my jacket as I’m speaking. “I’ll give him a ring now.” I yell back as I take a step out to make the call, “Wish me luck!”

I pull out my cell and look over the card again. Bradley Tweak. Wait, what now? Wouldn’t that make Tweek.. Tweek Tweak? Huh, it must be his nickname or something. A lady answers after the second ring “Premier Construction how may I help you?”

“Hi, I’d like to speak with the owner if possible please.” I put on my most professional voice.

“He’s not here at the moment. May I ask what you are calling for? I can leave him a message for you.”

Just my luck. “I heard through his nephew, Tweek, that there’s a job opening and I’d like to apply. My name’s Stan Marsh.”

I hear the rustling of papers as I wait for a response. “Oh, Marsh was it? I was told to give you his personal number wait just a second hun.”

She didn’t sound so businesslike after that. They’d already had my name in case I called. Apparently they’d rather try and help out a friend of the family. It's nice knowing Tweek thinks of me as a friend too. On the other hand, I should have known that from his current actions. You don’t go out of your way to help someone you think of as just an acquaintance. I get the number and make another call. “Hello?”

“Hi Mr. Tweak, this is Stan Marsh, I’m calling about the job opening.” The banging of hammers could be heard in the background along with a few drills and voices.

“Tweeks friend huh. Well, let's get to the point. Do you know how to fix drywall, rebuild small structures, and replace shingles? Basic stuff like that?”

“Yes sir, I’ve done all those things before.” I wasn’t lying. I fixed a ton of holes in our house, helped and old friend with basically his whole house that was close to falling down, and replaced shingles. Though I only replaced shingles one time for my mom but I’m confident enough that I could do it again. 

“And you know your way around tools? I’m not gonna be here to explain what every little thing does.” 

“I know my tools.”

I answer a few more questions, the next even easier than the last.

“Alright. If you’re really serious about it meet me at the office at 8am tomorrow. This doesn’t mean you have the job. I’m going to bring you along and see what you can do. Sound good to you?”

“That sounds great, thank you for the opportunity.”

“Yep, see you bright and early Marsh.” he hangs up and I can’t stop myself from striking a victory pose. Fuck yeah! This sounds a lot more my style than bagging groceries. And how simple things just went, I don’t think I’ll have any issues. As long as I don’t royally fuck up by, i don’t know, putting a nail through someones hand, I think I’ll be just fine.

I return to the cafe heading straight towards Tweek who’s busying himself by cleaning a table. I tap him on the shoulder. “Oh Stan, how did it g-” I hug that beautifully thoughtful motherfucker as hard as I can. “I’m pretty sure I’m gonna get it dude and it’s all thanks to you.” I let go and take a step back giving him some space. “Shit I’m sorry. I guess I’m overly excited huh?” And getting a little ahead of myself.

The blonde was definitely stunned by my antics but tried to regain his composure as soon as possible. “That’s great! I really hope it works out.” He waves while I gather my stuff, a little pink in the cheeks. So sorry about that Tweek but my day's been made. I wave back trying to make him feel a little more at ease. I’m ecstatic and more than ready to spread this happiness like rats spread the plague. Ok.. Not so nice analogy but to hell with it.

Happiness. I jump in my car thinking about Kyle. I can’t keep going on the way I have been, pretending like it’s just Craig and I playing house. I’m going to use some of this positive energy to try and get on his good side. So once again I make a call.

“Why are you calling me? You know there’s this nifty feature now called texting right?” He was either about to go to sleep or I woke him up. He sounds grumpier than usual.

“Yeah well this is faster.”

“No it isn’t.”

“It would be if you’d shut up and listen. K so, I know you don’t interact with him much but do you know about anything Kyle likes? Literally anything. Food, movies, TV shows, books, what he does when he’s gone?” In all seriousness, what does he do when he leaves the house? The first day I saw him and the last time, he wasn’t dressed in any type of work attire. Maybe he’s a student. Now that I’m thinking about things, I wonder how he ended up being roommates with Craig. I know for sure that Craig’s the one who signed the lease so.. Hmm. Eh, all things I can find out later.

Silence. 

More silence.

“Dammit Craig c’mon.”

“You told me to listen.”

Dear god what a child. “And did you?”

“Kind of.”

At this point I’m leaning over the steering wheel, all of my energy draining from this one phone call. “Now talk. Answer me.”

“Yes your highness. Anything else? A foot massage when you get home?”

“Jesus Christ man.”

“Fine let me think.”

While Craig wracks his brain, I turn on the heater and shut the door. The weather here just can’t make up its mind. My first day here it was warm, borderline hot at its peak. Fast forward a few days and I’m wearing a jacket with the heat cranked up.

“Stir fried rice. Whenever I make or order that, he always finishes it off, so that’s my best bet.”

“That’s all you can think of?” A favorite dish isn’t too bad but I want something more to work with. Something that’ll tell him I’m doing this for him. Well not necessarily for him but for what I did to him, without having to talk about it.

“Oh. I remember something else but it’ll cost you.”

He’s realized that I’m a little bit desperate for information and he’s the only person I can possibly get it from. Of course he’s going to take advantage of the situation. “Fine, I’ll buy you a pack of cigs.”

“Every time he’s joined me in the living room I had a superhero movie playing. Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man I think.” 

This I can work with. I hang up and hatch out a plan.

——————————-

That evening I drag Craig into the kitchen while I make the stir fry. I’m not the best cook but with his comments along the way, I think I’ve done well. I could have done without the jokes at my expense though. Ass. I hand him the movie I bought earlier today and the plan is officially in action. I fill two bowls, put one on the coffee table for myself and head upstairs with the other. Kyles door is slightly ajar but I knock first anyway. 

“Kyle?” I know he’s in there. He hadn’t left the house since I called, according to Craig. “Um, I’m coming in.” I wait until the count of ten just in case and walk in. He’s sitting at his desk looking over a book. “I made some fried rice for dinner, figured I’d bring it up. It might not be as good as Craigs though.”

He doesn’t acknowledge me so I place the bowl gently on his desk, reminding myself not to get upset over it. “So, we’re gonna watch the Avengers in a few minutes, I picked it up earlier today. If you wanna join that’d be cool.” And with that I walk away. It’s the simplest of concepts.. ‘Hi I made your favorite food and bought a movie you’ll definitely be into, please accept me.’ Haha, oh man, I really am a sad case. I’m not too hopeful he’ll even come down but we’ll see. 

Downstairs Craigs already half done with his bowl and ready as ever for me to sit the hell down so we can watch the movie. I sit at the very end of the couch this time, leaving a ton of room if he does decide to join us. “So? Anything?”

“Not really.” The movie starts. “I tried though. I don’t think I’ve ever put in this much effort in getting someone to like me before. People normally just.. Do.” It might not sound like a lot of effort, but I dug for info, gave into a bribe, and did the best I could with what I have.

“No kidding. It almost makes me feel like our piercings are starting to mean nothing to you, bro.”

Chuckling I rub my finger over the small stud under my lip. I used to wear a hoop or ‘snake bite’ as the emo kids use to call it, back in the day. But as I’ve grown I prefer a subtle, barely there, stud. 

Craig had several back when we first became friends; three in the ear, one brow, and a tongue ring. The brow is gone now, thankfully. I hated the thing. One night we got completely wasted and decided to get matching piercings. Craig likes to call it our best friend bond. Before he even said that, I’d decided already that I wouldn’t take it out. If drunk me really wanted to show him how great a friend he was, then sober me was gonna keep it. Besides, it surprisingly looks good on me. Like really good. 

I’m just glad we didn’t get one elsewhere or an embarrassing tattoo. The only downside is Craig likes to use it against me as ‘our bond’ when he wants something. Can’t let your best friend down, right?

“Aww don’t be jealous, you’ll always be my number one.”

I get flipped off. He totally loves me.

Ten minutes later Kyle walks down with his dinner. I look up and smile then back to the TV. Holy shit is he gonna watch it with us? I’m trying to act as normal as possible. I see him standing in my peripherals, like he isn’t sure what to do. Finally, he sits down. Score! 

We continue watching the movie and finish off our food. My mouth’s dry as fuck and this gives me a small opportunity. “I’m gonna grab a beer, want one?” I look at Craig. “Yeah.”

“What about you Kyle?” his head snaps up like he never in his wildest dreams expected me to ask him too. His face quickly softens. I wait while he seems to be thinking it over. I wonder what’s so hard about making such a simple decision.. It’s not life or death, just a drink. I’m about to give up and walk away when he shakes his head yes. 

Hot damn. Things are going better than expected. 

I return with the beers and hand em over. Craig has taken over my spot on the couch. He’s now laying back on the armrest, his long legs taking up almost half the couch. The grin he’s giving me says I better not move him like I normally do. If I did, he would cause a scene. He wants to push the boundaries of my comfort by making me sit close to Kyle. He loves this type of shit. 

It’s not like we’re teenagers and I’m trying to get with some girl Craig. I roll my eyes. I just want my roommate to like me.

I guess I’ve been standing too long because Kyle looks up at me. I relent and sit down. I can’t help but be a little stiff at first.. But everyone else is just fine. When I realize how relaxed they are I get over my stupid thoughts, lay back and drink. 

I grab drinks two more times then have to pause the movie for Craigs restroom break. While waiting there in silence my phone buzzes. Who would text me now? ‘Talk 2 him. Won’t come back b4 u do.’ That dirty no good piece of shit. I’m so gonna kill him later. What the fuck am I suppose to say? Ugh. 

I rub my thumb over the screen the screen of my phone, a little nervous. I continue the motion when the light bulb in my head goes off.

“Hey.” Kyle looks over, he seems a little tired. Or maybe it’s the beer.. He doesn’t look the type to drink very often. I hold up my phone. “You have one right?”

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket. Yep, it has to be the beer. He didn’t even think about it this time. “Wanna trade numbers? ..Incase we need something.. or…. something.” How eloquently put Stan. I literally facepalm. 

To my surprise he reaches out for my phone while placing his in my lap. We put in our numbers and hand em back. “Cool.” I look at his name under my contacts and smile. Today’s been pretty good to me.

Ultimately Craig comes back, the movie comes to an end, and we all stand up to move along. “That was fun, I’m glad you decided to watch it with us Kyle.” I need to get ready for my ‘on the job’ job application tomorrow so I skip out on cleaning up and hit the shower. After getting cleaned up I pull out clothes that I don’t mind getting dirty, throwing them on my desk, then set my alarm. I have everything in order, all that’s left is getting some sleep. But before that, I have something to take care of. If I don’t go now, I’ll forget. 

I strode down the hallway, open Craigs door without knocking, and tackle him causing both of us to fall to the floor. “You’re such a dick Craig.” Evidently the things he’d done in the beginning wasn’t enough because he messed with me several more times downstairs. 

“Your point?” He tries to wiggle away so I pin both his arms down. “Getting kinky real fast Marsh.”

“Dude, gay!” 

“Yeah, that’s me.” He smirks like I’d forgotten. “Are you looking to experiment?”

“No, I’m taking your smokes.” I reach over and shove em in my pocket. “And any other packs you buy for a week.”

“You wouldn’t.” The look he’s giving me is a mix between ‘i dare you to even try’ and ‘have you lost your damn mind?’.

“Oh but I am.”

He suddenly rams his face up and licks my cheek. “Dude!” Craig takes the opportunity and flips us over. We fight childishly like this until we’re both worn out, laying with our backs to the carpet trying to catch our breath. 

“Whatever. Take em.” That’s… Suspiciously too easy. 

“You give up? Just like that?”

The grin he’s giving me is pure evil. I’m starting to feel like I’m the one who lost but I have no idea why. “I gave Stan Marsh, the lady killer, a boner. We’re cool now.”

No. No fucking way. “It was the friction!” Honestly, it was. I had no idea it even happened. This is way too embarrassing. 

“Mhm. When you’re done denying it, you know where to find me.” He winks and sits down on the bed.

“Why of all fucking times. Dammit Craig.” I’m ready to defend myself, whatever it takes, when my phone vibrates on the floor. I continue grumbling and open the text.

Sender: Kyle  
‘Thanks’

I stop and stare at it. Craig is saying something but I don’t hear him, instead I walk out and head towards my room, still looking at the text. I’m pretty sure he’s yelling out now.. Probably wondering what the hell’s gotten into me. I don’t care.

I never thought one simple word could make me so incredibly happy. 

I get into bed then look at the text one more time when another pops up. ‘Good luck tomorrow.’ Did he just double text? I do believe he did. 

Stan: ‘Thanks’ 

Kyle: ‘No problem.’

Stan: ‘Wait up. How do you know about tomorrow?’ Really.. How does he know about that? I don’t remember saying anything about it around him.

Kyle: ‘...It’s a secret?’

Stan: ‘No fair :(‘ Now I’m really curious.. But I won’t push it just yet.

Kyle: ‘Haha sorry.’  
Kyle: ‘Let me know how it goes though.’

Another double text. Damn that rice I made must have been bomb.

Stan: ‘You’ll be the second to know (:’

Kyle: ‘Craig?’

Stan: ‘Yeah. He’d punch me or something.’

Kyle: ‘Thought so lol. Well, it’s getting late, goodnight.’

Stan: ‘Night.’

I have so many questions and thoughts about everything that just happened.. But he’s right, it’s late, and I really do need to sleep. The thing is, my head’s hung up on him completely. I want to talk to him face to face even if he won't necessarily say anything. I want to see the expressions he makes. Or even if I want to be friends? I seemed to have made up with him, sure. But our personalities could clash as far as I know. I keep thinking over different issues and scenarios as I fall into a pleasant slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't much but Kyle is making his way into the story. I initially made the text convo longer but it felt too forced so I cut it down to something simpler. Besides, it's not like Kyle has a reason to want to communicate much just yet. Stan and Craigs relationship has already been established so its easy to use him as the middle man, but I still wanted to give a little background into their friendship and how it works. Next Chapter I want to introduce all four guys together among other things. Soon enough the two boys will have more alone time. I hope you enjoy it and as always, any comments or suggestions are welcomed.


	3. Balancing It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My grandma passed recently so I stepped away from this. I have to go back to life though so here's the next chapter. It turned out very different than what I wanted at first.. Hopefully I'll get everything back together and on track soon. Thanks for sticking with me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and stick with me here. Thanks all!

“See ya later Kyle.” I watch as he exits the cafe and strides up the street with purpose. Turns out he’s a regular here as well. We bumped, figuratively thank God, into each other here a couple times so I suggested that we meet up at around the same time each day in hopes that we could hang out a little. Instead of giving me an immediate answer he just showed up the next day and since then, has continued to sit with me. Thing about that though.. Is that’s all he does. We just sit. At the same table.

“Are you okay Stan?” My thoughts must be written all over my face. Tweek isn’t the type to pry so he must be genuinely concerned. I straighten up and sigh. Tweek isn’t the type of person I can lie too. He’s way too nice and just, well, he’s my friend. Out of everyone I know, he’s also the best person to get advice from. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. It’s just.. Can I get your thoughts on something?” I look up, his face is that of a concerned friend but also a pressured individual. “It’s totally fine if you don’t know what to say, though, just listening to my qualms would take a weight off my shoulders.” I add in to set him at ease. Besides, it’s true. 

“Of course. I’ll do what I can.” His fingers are picking at the side of the table, a futile effort at making a scratch seeing as the table is basically new and coated for protection. He smiles up at me. I’m not sure if it’s to make me feel more comfortable or himself.

“It’s about Kyle.” The sound of fingernails clinking against my mug fills our immediate area as I think over what I want to say. “I might as well start from the beginning.. A few days after the fiasco here I tried to make things right with him. I got some info from Craig and did what I could with it. Basically, I made dinner he would like and invited him to watch a movie with us that we figured he would love. And dude, he actually came out of his room and joined us. It was the first time and I was stoked. On top of that he even talked to me, through text.. It wasn’t a long convo just a basic ‘thank you’ and ‘good night’. The guy seemed to have had a lot of fun that night and the way he acted, it came off like he would continue doing things with us.”

I pause to take a breath and give Tweek time to process. “The thing is, that day.. He smiled. He looked confused at one point. He talked even if the words didn’t come from his mouth. In other words: He expressed himself. But dude, he hasn’t done any of that since then and it’s been a week!”

Tweeks brows furrow. “I don’t get it. You guys come here together and sometimes leave together. So you’re friends right?”

“I don’t think so. I asked him if he wanted to meet up here since we both come anyway. I thought that would get him to communicate but it hasn’t. My asking him was more like me talking at him.” I chuckle. “Wow, yeah. I talked at him. He didn’t respond that day. He just started sitting with me. His expression never changes dude. Sometimes he’ll look up when I’m talking but again, he just looks like a robot. I’m better off giving up and just pretending he isn’t there. You were sitting with us today.. It’s weird right?”

I’m finished for the most part. My coffee’s gone cold but I sip it anyway. I’m curious to hear Tweeks perspective seeing as he’s obviously always here and sits with us when he can.

“I think.. That I’m used to it. He’s been coming here for a long time, I mean. A couple months before you moved here I believe. So, um, when it comes to Kyle I already have a routine. He’s never asked for anything different ever since day one so, like, I see him and make his cup and that’s it. I, well, I guess I’m used to the silence. Or expect it? To me, that’s Kyle, I guess. But.. You’re new to it. I should, oh no, I should have realized that.” He stops and looks down. He’s thinking hard about something so I don’t interrupt. 

“Stan, I think you might be wrong.” 

That right there, is the last thing I thought I’d hear. 

“Okay.. About what?” Maybe he doesn’t understand what I’m trying to say. There’s nothing for me to be wrong about.

“He gave you an answer. He sits with you here every day. I.. I think that counts as hanging out. To him at least. He gave you an answer by deciding to be around you. I don’t know why he is the way he is but.. I do know that he isn’t a bad guy.” He pauses looking back up at me. “Stan, the day you tripped and you tried really hard to apologize. I saw it all. I mean, ah, all of it, even when you left. When you walked out he put the papers he was holding down and he.. He looked sad Stan. He looked in the direction you walked away like he regretted not doing anything. I think.. No. I know he felt bad once you left. He probably did when you were still here but..” 

He sighs like he’s trying his best to form the right words. “He always sat as far away from everyone as possible. If anyone would sit at a table next to his, he would leave. That was a constant until now.” He begins twiddling his thumbs, I’m pretty sure this is the most he’s ever spoken at once. “I, well, think that just sitting here might be a huge step for him. And I have an idea that might help you. Maybe.”

I never considered any of this. I could be wrong but now that I think about it, why would he do something like sitting here, if he didn’t at least feel comfortable around me. Even if it’s just a little. “What’s that?”

“If you really want to understand him there’s a bookstore and a library not too far up the street. You could see if there’s anything helpful there. Something with more substance. Like from a doctor? But that might be stupid.. I don’t know..”

“Dude, I knew it was a good idea to talk to you. Don’t doubt yourself, you gave me a new perspective on things and a really good idea. I doubt anyone else could have helped me this much. You’re a great friend.” Seeing things from his eyes brings up decent possibilities. I clean up the table, grinning at Tweek. “Thank you Tweek, I’ll see you tomorrow okay.”

“Bye Stan, good luck!”

I decide to go to the bookstore. What I’m looking for most likely doesn’t have many written resources about it, so if I’m going to find anything, I need to go to the place with the largest selection. I make a beeline to the nonfiction section looking for the medical books. That’s my best bet.

The amount of medical books is overwhelming. Most of them are obviously teaching tools and psychological topics aren’t separated from the rest. I figured this out after seeing books on depression next to books on medical history. “Ugh, is this even worth it?” I let out a puff of air. “Of course it is, idiot”

I keep skimming through when I finally spot something: Selective Mutism. “Yes! Finally!” This could possibly help me understand more about Kyle. Not his personal reasons but maybe enough to help me get closer to him. 

“I’m glad you found what you’re looking for. You’ve been huffing and puffing for awhile.”

I look in the direction of the person speaking. It’s a girl with black hair and hazel eyes. “Ah yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t notice anyone was around.”

She giggles and walks over. “Mhm, obviously. So what is it that has your interests?” She steals a glance at the title. “Are you getting into psychology?” 

“Oh no, it’s nothing like that. I’m just trying to.. Learn a little more about someone I know.”

“Oh okay. I thought this was a college thing. I’m going into the medical field soon and thought I could make a friend with the same interest.” She looks a bit embarrassed, pulling what probably is a random book that she has absolutely no interest in, off the shelf. 

She seems nice enough and her current actions are kinda cute. “Well, it isn’t for school but either way, I’m Stan. Nice to meet you.”

At this she smiles again. “I’m Leslie. And Stan.. I think I might be able to help you with your problem. At least a little. Your friend has that, yes?” She points at the title.

“Yeah, he does. I don’t understand much about it and it’s hard to communicate so..” I shrug. I don’t think there’s anything else here that’ll help me but her grin is telling me otherwise. 

“You should try…” She trails off, leading me to another shelf, and begins looking frantically at the titles. “Hah! This.” She pushes the book towards me.

“Reading People: Understanding Nonverbal Communication.” I read the title aloud. 

“Exactly! You look so completely lost so.. I figure you might need some help in this department as well? So anyway, you know how on TV during interrogations they not only listen to what the person has to say when they ask a question, they also pay attention to even the smallest movements. Well, that does have some merit. It goes much further beyond catching bad guys. It should help you figure out his moods.. Catch up on subtle things you wouldn’t normally notice. How about it, Stan?” She’s beaming at this point. 

I flip through it thinking it over in my head. He isn’t a complete statue. Maybe this could be helpful. “I wouldn’t have thought of this. Thanks Leslie.” I offer a smile.

“No problem! I just happen to be way too into how the mind and body works but seems it’s starting to pay off!” Her watch starts beeping. “Oh no, I have to get going. Do you think that, well, maybe we can meet up sometime?” She bites her lip as her cheeks turn pink.

I have to hold in laughter. She’s really helpful, cute, and straightforward. Yet awkward at the same time. My kind of person. “Sure thing.” I hold out my hand, take her offered phone, and punch in my info. “Feel free to talk to me anytime. I wave as she leaves then go and pay for my books.

There’s no room in my desk drawer so I place the books under my bed. I’m clearly not too keen on the idea of Kyle possibly walking by and seeing them if my door happens to be open. 

“Whatcha doing there, Marsh?”

I jump so fast I hit my head on the side of my dresser. “Dammit Craig could you stop sneaking up on people like that?” I touch my already throbbing head, feeling around for a bump.

He snickers as he walks over to see what I’m doing. “I don’t sneak up on people.” He pulls out the books and flips through the first one. “I sneak up on you.”

“Yeah of course. Just me. I’m so damn lucky.” I roll my eyes and throw my books back where I put them. “What’s up?”

“Notta. Heard you come in. Figured I’d come up.” He sits beside me on the bed and holds the side of my head that's been hit. “Is that a crime now?”

“Ugh whatever, just stop acting like you’re some sort of ninja.” He runs his hand through my hair several times. I’m used to him being all touchy feely towards me so I don’t really care. It’s how we’ve always been.

“No can do, Stan. So.. You’re still interested in him huh.” He looks at me, eyebrow raised. “You realize I’m right here, right?” He leans in close to my ear and whispers. “We can start right now. It’ll be a night you never forget.”

“You’re right. The nightmares and cost of therapy would follow me around for years.” I stand up and dig around for some Advil.

“One day dude. I’ll get to you and you’ll never go back.” He rises from the bed and heads out of my room. “I’ll get you some ice, dick.”

I find some medicine tucked away in my nightstand. Thank you Jesus, this shits already causing a headache. I make my way to the kitchen where true to his word, Craig has an ice pack and glass of water waiting for me. “Thanks dude.”

“Yep. I ordered some pasta. I don’t feel like making anything today. Wanna chill for awhile?”

“Yeah sure.”

We watch TV while we wait for dinner. The ice pack is annoying as hell to keep a hold of so I lay on Craigs lap. This way I don’t have to hold onto it and it won’t slip. It pays to be friends with someone who gives no fucks about personal space sometimes. 

“So what are you trying to accomplish with him? Kyle’s made it pretty clear that he doesn’t want to be around. He’s just sharing living space.”

“Mmm I thought that too. Tweek made me think differently about it, though.”

“How so?” I feel like there’s a hint of annoyance in his voice but there’s no reason for that so I must have imagined it.

“Maybe there’s little things that people like us wouldn’t notice because to us it’s normal, but for him it could be a big deal, ya know?” I look up at Craig who started rubbing my arm while I was speaking. 

“I don’t give a damn and you’re an idiot, so your friend might be right. Start paying attention if it matters that much.” Why does he sound irritated all of a sudden? He asked me so I answered, what the hell.

I simply roll my eyes, choosing not to address his possible attitude right now. “Yeah whatever.” There’s a knock at the door just in time to stave off anymore of his odd behavior. I stand up and go get the food.

We spend the rest of the evening throwing insults at each other while enjoying dinner. When we’re done I stand up, put my things away and ask Craig if he’d like to come up with me. I have all intentions of reading tonight but hanging out doesn’t always have to include a ton of talking and shenanigans. We head upstairs and I grab one of my new books.Craig decides to play a video game for the time being. I read until I hear the front door open. My alarm clock shows 10:30pm. This is the latest Kyle's come home so far. I don’t bother getting up to say anything this time. The number one thing I’ve learned so far from reading is to not go out of my way to be nice, talk to, or try to force anything to happen with/to the person in question.

Which is exactly what I’ve been doing until now. I’ve been walking on eggshells around him. I’m sure he’s noticed and that’s probably made him really annoyed. I also go out of my way to greet him. When I speak to him and he ignores me, I keep talking, and talking…. And talking. Go me, I’m an idiot. 

“Son of a bitch.” Craig must have been killed again. He pauses the game and stands up. “I need a smoke, coming?” 

“Sure.” I mark the page and shove it back under my bed. 

It’s chilly enough to see your breath at this time of night. We’re sitting on the front steps looking out into the darkness. Craig exhales a puff of smoke, looking much more relaxed than before. “So you learn anything useful?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” With how irritated he sounded earlier, I’m not sure how much to say. I still don’t know what his deal was though, rather it be Kyle or something else. “Dude, you’ve seemed annoyed today. What's up with that?”

“Mm.” He flicks his cigarette and continues looking forward. “I don’t know man. I guess I am annoyed.” He puts it back to his lip and inhales. “I have classes early as fuck. I do all the grocery shopping. I work but I guess that’s not too bad since it’s over the phone. I study. I do a hell of a lot around here too and that’s not even a start. ...So sure, I guess I am annoyed.”

As chill as Craig always acts, I guess I never thought there was any real reason for him to be mad besides just wanting to act like a dick on purpose. “Sorry bro. I gotcha groceries from now on.” I joke and place an arm on his shoulder.

He snorts giving me the response I was looking for and laughs. “Pft whatever dick.” 

We choose not to say anything more. Instead we sit there like that for a little while longer. I decide to help out more often on top of everything else I’ve set out to do. I always thought I put my friends at the same level as myself but knowing how he felt now was a wake up call that I was more or less taking some things for granted. I was overlooking things I normally wouldn’t, causing stress for my best friend.

We head back inside and I continue reading late into the night. I never imagined that I’d learn so much from one book. Some of it won’t help at all, of course, but a lot of it has already shed light on so many mistakes I’ve been making and things I can do instead. Shout out to bookstores everywhere and also Leslie wherever the hell you are tonight! I’m clinging on to every word, ignoring my tired mind and drooping eyelids. The last thing I remember is the conversation Craig and I had earlier. I can’t just pay rent. I can’t just focus on Kyle. I have to do my part here and remember who my best friend is and has always been.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The next day I reflect back on what I learned the night before. I’d been treating Kyle special for no reason. He’s just a normal person. It took me awhile to get it through my head, but I’ve decided to no longer ‘try too hard’. Instead I’ll treat him like any other person…. Except Craig. I don’t think Kyle would appreciate it if I treated him the way I do Craig. Nope. That there is just.. Us.

Instead of waiting for a response from Kyle when I greet him at home or in the cafe, I’ll just say hi and continue on with what I was doing before. Just this small change should help erase a lot of awkwardness for both of us, I’m sure. 

While thinking of things I need to change, I get ready for work and head out. 

Getting the job was easier than I thought it would be. That day consisted of the workers and me building a custom shed from scratch. It was the perfect test. I had the opportunity to do a little bit of everything allowing Mr. Tweak to see what I’m capable of. When we finished up and headed home he immediately told me that I worked more efficiently than a few of his regular workers and that I’d be perfect for the job. 

My position is different than the rest of his workers. For one I have my own work phone set up for people that need small things done. I check voicemail, call the clients back, and set up a time that would work out for the both of us. I then give them an estimate and get to work. This is great because it allows me to choose my own schedule. Mr. Teak wants to try expanding the companies ability to do smaller jobs for people who don’t need something grand done that would take an entire day or more. So basically I’m an extension of the base company. 

When I’m done with my work I place a small sign in the yard to be kept there for a week as advertisement. The most important thing though, besides doing my work perfectly, is acting like a professional but also someone the client can talk to without feeling like I’m unapproachable. I’m a natural at this so it’s no big deal to me. Treating them this way gets the word out much faster than the actual job.

I only scheduled one thing for today; window replacements for Mrs. Clark. The weather was supposed to be rainy midday or I would have taken another. As I walk up to her door I look at the sky, not a cloud in sight. “Oh well.”

She shows me what needs to be done, five separate windows. This should take about two hours, maybe three, depending on how easily I can get it done. Really three of them could be done by the resident usually but Mrs. Clark is pretty old. 

When I get to the last window in the living room, we start talking about the weather, and it’s not a dumb little ‘I’m not sure what to say’, type of conversation. She asked me about how well the type of windows she purchased would hold up against the constantly changing weather here. That led me to bring up how I’m still new to the area and have never witnessed anything like it. Soon enough I’ve been done twenty minutes ago but we’re sitting in the kitchen. She’s telling me stories about the things she use to do here when she was young and how the place has changed so much. I know most people would hate this and want to go home, but the stories are actually interesting. We talk, laugh, and sip on tea as she reminisces and I tell her about my life up til now. 

I learn she has no one in her family. No parents of course, but also no children. It makes me a bit sad to see such a nice woman living in such a lonely state. I think I’ll visit her again just for the hell of it. I eventually find and organic place to stop the conversation and leave. Of course, I drive to the cafe.

I add a piece of cake today along with the coffee I normally order and sit in my usual spot. Kyle’s already here. I pay him no mind as I take a bite of my cake. Holy freaking hell this is amazing. Why haven’t I ordered sweets from here before, damn I’ve been missing out. I finish it up in no time. “That was delicious.” I say to no one in particular. I’m not looking in Kyles direction when I do. It’s more like I’m talking to myself than anything else. 

I pull my pocket notebook out of my work pants and open it to the latest page. I update the entry for the window installments and check out what I’ve already scheduled. I notice Kyle glance in my direction.. Hmm. Afterwards, I check my voicemails. I have three more potential jobs. I can’t schedule anything else for this week besides the two I already have set up. I told Craig I’d start helping out and I meant it. I can only help if I have the time though. I write their info down, what they need done, and take out my phone to see what it should cost based on Mr. Tweaks notes and what I would need for the job. This will give me a better idea when I go to check it out. I might not be able to get to them this week but I should at least see them and give an estimate. I could also set them up for next week if they’re okay with it, this way no customers are lost.

As I’m doing all of this, I notice yet again, Kyle glancing up at me. That’s right, I haven’t said hi and constantly tried to get a conversation going at all. So far so good. I type in the first persons number and give a “Hey Kyle.” as it rings. I only offer a small glace and quick smile as I do so, then lean on the table like I’m relaxed and fine knowing he won’t say anything. 

Which, oddly enough, I don’t. Tweek is right, this is just how Kyle is. I need to stop trying to force him out of his comfort zone and just let things happen naturally. When I finish up with work I rattle my brain for something I could do today to take that would show Craig that I’m serious. 

I chuckle and click my pen once more. Grocery shopping. I write down all the things I need and know he would want, plus some things we’re running low on around the house. Once I’m done I look up at Kyle and slide the list towards him. “I’m going out to get groceries and whatever else, if you need anything you can write it down. I’ll get it and you can just pay me back later.” I place the pen beside it. Before, I would ask him to go with me, ask why not, tell him to send me a list, tell him he doesn’t have to pay me back at all, the whole shebang. Not this time.

I can see a hint of skepticism in his eyes. Ultimately he picks up the pen and jots a few things down. “Cool, I’ll see you back home. Bye Kyle.” I grin and walk out of the cafe. 

We needed a lot more things that I realized. Getting all the bags into the house was a task on it own. No wonder Craig was pissy. Along with everything else he does, I’d be mad too. I’m putting the things away when Kyle comes in. He comes to the kitchen and scans the area. “Your stuff’s in the bags over there.” I direct my foot towards three lone bags near the kitchen entrance never skipping a beat on my tasks. 

Once the groceries are stored away I run upstairs with two more bags filled with things like toothpaste, toilet paper, and mouthwash. I finish that but end up with a can of soup I hadn’t noticed before. With a huff I go back downstairs and put it away. 

Craig should be getting here soon. I usually don’t beat him home but since I have, I may as well cook. I look around at what we have and come up with the easiest possible thing I can. “Aye Kyle, do you like spaghetti?” I ask as he’s putting the last of his food away.

I pull a pot out as I wait then give him a look that says if he doesn’t give an answer soon, I’ll just go ahead and make it. He shakes his head yes. “Sweet.” Damn, this shit is really working. I fill the pot with water, pull out the noodles, ingredients for sauce, and everything else I’ll need. As I do I wait for Kyle to leave, which he does, as predicted. 

What surprised the ever loving shit out of me is that not too long after he walks away, he comes straight back. I look at him for a second to see if I’m in his way or something. He’s standing their with a strange expression, holding his phone in one hand down by his side. It’s still lit up and his thumb is hovering over it. Well, I can’t pay attention to it. It’s against the rules for now and I have things to do. Rule 1: No special treatment. 

Before I can get back to cooking my phone beeps. I do my best not to flip out as I pull it out and read the message. I know it’s him. 

Kyle: I’ll help.

I put my phone back and look up. “Alright, thanks.” I give him a smile and put him in charge of the meatballs and toast for when it’s almost done. We don’t communicate too much besides getting each others opinions on what we’re in charge of. I take a bite of a meatball he hands to me on a fork. “This is really good. Even better than Craigs. You should make them from now on, dude.” I mean it. Craigs food is great but I think Kyle got him on this one. 

We finish everything up before Craig makes it home. I text him and he’ll be here in five minutes or less so I go ahead and make him a plate after making my own. I’m not even looking for Kyle but my eyes land on him and stop. He’s sitting in the living room, eating his food. 

Hot damn. I can’t believe that just changing the way I act would produce a small change within a day. I won’t get my hopes up though. This isn’t for me anyway, it’s ultimately for Kyle. Living the way he does has to be so lonely.. I would go insane. 

Craig walks in and sees the bags in the trash, dinner already prepared, and Kyle eating out in the open. “What the fuck has been going on? Am I in the right house?” He takes a bite of my food. “Yeah, if you say you made this, somethings wrong. Very fucking wrong.” 

“Your plate’s right there.” I point and continue, “And yeah I did make it. Well, Kyle helped too.”

“Alright that’s it. You guys are robots. Aliens. Robot aliens, I don’t fucking know. Is it poisoned or something?” He looks me up and down several times. 

I punch him in the side and sit on the recliner. “Shut up and eat. We worked hard.”

We eat together while watching TV. It’s just as great as the first time this has happened. I have to make sure I don’t fuck everything up this time. There’s tons of other things I need to keep in mind besides just the way I backed off him today. To him, I’m still a stranger or acquaintance.. I’m not sure what. Until I’m able to get him out of that mindset, I have to tone myself down, then I can act more like myself without trying too hard and coming on so strong. Soon enough everything’s over and we all have other things we need to do. 

Kyle doesn’t text me like he did that one night. I don’t expect that though. Not yet.

\----------------------------------

It’s been well over a week and a half and I don’t even have to think about what to do and not do anymore. It comes natural at this point and with the changes have come great strides. If only I had tried to understand him to begin with. Don’t get me wrong.. I still don’t know anything personal about him. Not even a hint of literally anything. I have though, become more than just an acquaintance. I wouldn’t call us friends yet, because I know he wouldn’t, but we are at least thought of as good roommates. I think that’s what he would call it.

Today, we’re going to see a movie. I noticed he was paying really close attention to previews on a particular movie the last time we all ate together. I decided to hold off on asking about it so it wouldn’t seem creepy. 

“Dude, you really can’t come?” I pull on my jacket while eyeing Craig. 

All three of us were going to go but Craig's sister had to go out partying and end up drunk with no one to drive her back home. He’s been trying to find someone else that can go get her instead.

“No. I already checked in with everyone she knows. I’ll have to play the good guy tonight. His face twisted as the words leave his mouth. “I don’t like it. I don’t even like the sound of it.”

I chuckle, It’s not the role he likes to play, but he’s a great guy and anyone who gets to know him, knows it. “I’m sure you’ll take it out on me enough tomorrow to make up for it.” I go along with his hatred of being nice bullshit. I do wish he could come with us though.

“You got that right.” He winks and now I’m regretting what I said.

“Looking forward to it.” I roll my eyes, playing a long for now. Craig’s been more intense as the days pass by. He gets a little more annoyed at times.. Times that don’t make sense to me. Our ‘games’ have been treated more seriously with him, but I think that’s because I keep winning. Neither of us like losing. He’s also been a little.. Clingy? No I don’t think that’s right. I’ve been using my brain way too much lately. It’s probably breaking.

Kyle comes downstairs, grabs his grey coat, and looks over towards Craig.

“Can’t go dude.”

Yep, he even somewhat communicates with Craig. Rarely, but neither of them really are the type to want to make friends. 

Kyle doesn’t bother trying to get anything else across to him as he waits for me to get a move on. I grab my keys, yell bye, and head out.

The movie we’re seeing is a horror film. Not what I would expect Kyle to be into. It’s not one of the cool, intricate ones. It’s more so one of those basic films with a group of friends being killed off in and around a house that’s in the middle of nowhere, by a man that won’t show his face. Of course we have a stoner, a basic blonde, a somewhat smart brunette, an african american guy that somehow didn’t die first, a burly white ‘bro’, nerdy chick, leader, and a jackass. The basic type of people for this kind of movie.

Kyle looks like he’s about to die, himself, from laughing so much. He’s trying his best to keep it low but even so, it’s making me laugh by proxy. Every now and then the people in front of us look back like we’re insane. Every time someone does something idiotic he bites his lip in anticipation. And when they die from that mistake, he can’t hold it in anymore.

I’m not so sure if I should be concerned over this or not. 

Eh, I’ll think about that later, this is the most I’ve seen him do anything. I’m not about to ruin it.

I put all my attention back into the movie. The brunette is running away screaming, she makes it into the house and so far, I think she’ll be the one to make it out alive. Soon enough I’m rooting for her, inwardly wishing the other people dead for that reason. 

Shit I’m as bad as Kyle. 

The man dies filling the girl with great relief. She settles down on the kitchen floor, crying, as police cars pull up. Ya know, hours after they were called. But hell yeah, she made it! She stands up in order to meet the police halfway when her, who she thought was dead, friend reaches out and pulls her back.

As she’s being pulled and screams for help, I simultaneously reach toward the screen and yell “NOOOO!!!” Why? Why is this happening?! She’s the last one! “She’s supposed to live dammit!” Kyle suddenly shakes my leg. I look at him, his eyes wide, and realize where I am.. Surrounded by all these people.

Oh for fucks sake you have got to be kidding me! I didn’t seriously do that. Nope. This is an awful dream. But sadly, it isn’t. Everyone is staring at me. A kid, who looks around 14, is even laughing at me. Well. I’m not embarrassed or anything, Nah. I sink down into my chair from that point on and wait for everyone to leave once the movie’s over without making a single move. Once the last person’s gone I look up. Kyle stands and offers me a hand.. Or so I think. He swiftly retreats it, turns towards the screen, and reaches out to it frantically with the look I had before. 

“You asshole!” Holy shit that’s the first time he’s ever made fun of me. I think that’s the first time he’s cracked a joke at all. Every time I witness something new, it makes me want to see the next thing even more.

Kyle takes my hand for real for real this time ushering me to get up. He pats me on the shoulder and smiles. He’s not one for physical contact so this is even more shocking than anything else thus far. His hands are cold as ice and his smile so bright. I already knew that though. Whenever he smiles like that, I can’t stop myself from doing the same. 

Once we get home Kyle heads straight upstairs while I decide to make a sandwich and flip through the channels. Nothing good’s on so I stare at the ceiling while I eat. There’s an extremely happy and loving person under that mask Kyle wears. I’m slowly but surely breaking away those pieces. Even when he’s having a day whereas he says almost nothing at all, I can see it in his eyes.

“That was fun. Even if I made a fool of myself.”

The doorknob jiggles and Craig steps in. “You’re always making a fool of yourself.”

“You heard that? What the hell.”

“Sure did. You’re being kind of loud.”

I shrug, too tired for much else. “How was she?”

“Completely fucked up. As I predicted. So what did you do?” He pulls off his hoodie causing his hair to go all over the place.

“Nothing, just, nothing dude. Come here.” I hold my hand up and pull him down. “You look like a goofball.” I fix his hair and let go but instead of moving away he lays down beside me, halfway off the couch.

“Give me some room.”

“I was here first, there’s a recliner right over there.” I nudge him but it’s obvious he isn’t going to move. I’m squished between him and the back of the couch.

“Too much stupid shit happened today. I’m going to sleep. You owe me a date now by the way” He mumbles then turns and flops his arm over me. “Night.”

A date? That wasn’t a date but I don’t feel like fighting him tonight. It’d just ruin it. “Night bro.” Following suit, I close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you stick with me here, I'll make sure the next chapter is amazing. My other story is being updated as well. Thanks again.

**Author's Note:**

> This plot has been stuck in my head forever now. I just had to give it a try and I'm surprised how easy the words have come to me. I write a lot in my journal but this is my first ever fanfic so I hope it seems good so far. Any and all constructive criticism is welcomed! I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but it won't go unfinished. If there's one thing I hate it's an abandoned story.


End file.
